Fear
by Inhumunculus
Summary: Rated K for Gluttony wanting to eat Wrath. May blossom into a multi-chapter fic, maybe not. Wrath covered his mouth to mute his breathing. Even though it was muted, it sounded too loud to him. I can’t let him find me . . . .


**AN: Something written over the summer. My friend actually wrote this, I just edited and posted it for her. **

* * *

Wrath covered his mouth to mute his breathing. Even though it was muted, it sounded too loud to him. **I can't let him find me**_, _he thought, **he'd kill me if he does!** Wrath tried to control his breathing; his chest felt like it was going to burst from the lack of oxygen. He brought his knees to his chest, closed his eyes, and tried to picture Sloth, his only comfort and surrogate mother. Unfortunately, Sloth wasn't here t protect him. **I'm going to be okay**_, _he told himself, **just relax. **

Wrath thought back to the events leading up to now. Gluttony had changed himself. Now he was at least four times his normal size and had at least several more limbs. Wrath had witnessed this happening and became frightened. Wrath hid in a closet so that Gluttony would not find him. Wrath knew he could not stay there forever, Gluttony would find him if he tried. There was a loud crash as the beast that was now Gluttony came charging into the room where Wrath was hiding.

Wrath froze. He did not breathe. That monster was in the same room as him; his chances of living now were slim. As quietly as he could, Wrath turned around and looked through the keyhole of the closet door. Gluttony was looking around for him; smelling him out.

"Where are you, Wrath?" Gluttony asked in a mocking tone, "I have a game I want you to play with me." Games were Wrath's weakness. Ask him if he wanted to play, he would not say no. This time, Wrath did not want to play anything. Gluttony's words had no effect on him.

After a while, Gluttony went to another room. After making sure he was completely out of sight, Wrath crawled out of his hiding place. **I need to find a way out,** he told himself. The front and back doors were out because they squeaked. they would have easily gave up Wrath's position and he would be dead in a heartbeat. however, there weren't any windows in the room Wrath was in. The juvenile homunculus began to panic. **I'm trapped**_, _he cried, **I can't go anywhere!**He stared at the floor in disbelief. He was going to die. There was no way out. He was finished. Wrath was just about to give up when he spotted something in the corner of the room. Wrath went over to examine it and a big smile came over his face.

It took Wrath a little while to unscrew the bolts in the air vent. But soon he was crawling through the network of ventilation to his own bedroom. Unfortunately, his bedroom was on the other side of the mansion. **Hopefully Gluttony won't smell me**_, _he thought, but he knew there was a very slim chance of that. The gluttonous homunculus had a keen sense of smell, like a bloodhound, and things with a pulse rarely escape his notice.

Luckily, nothing of the sort happened. In ten minutes, Wrath was in his own bedroom without any interruption or delay. Wasting no time to rejoice in his good fortune, Wrath began packing what little he possessed into a small backpack. Then he crawled back into the air vent and went to the kitchen. There he packed enough food to last him a few days. there was no telling when Wrath would be able to get his next meal and homunculi weren't necessarily fond of using currency to buy something as substantial as nourishment. Wrath hurried to the kitchen door that led outside. He had no clue where Gluttony went, but as long as he wasn't pursuing him, Wrath really didn't care. From the door, Wrath ran off into the forest surrounding Dante's house, going deeper and deeper until he had nearly reached its edge and the looming Victorian mansion was no longer in sight. **There**_, _Wrath thought, **I got out alive. Now I have to remain alive until I find a place to stay. **Wrath hiked the strap of his bag higher upon his bony shoulder and stood in place, staring at the brightening lights shining in the near town known as Dublith. **A**nd maybe I'll find Mommy somewhere, too.

* * *

**AN: comments and reviews are appreciated. Short, I know. **


End file.
